DJ Series Part 10 - The Dinah
by JessTerr
Summary: When DJ Pipes gets invited to be a celebrity DJ at the world's largest lesbian party, The Dinah, will her jealousy of women fawning over Alex get the best of her? What happens when she expresses her displeasure to Alex? [one-shot smut]


**0-0-0-0-0 represents Alex's point of view**

* * *

The misters left a cooling sheen over the women's bodies as they baked in the heat of the desert sun. Alex leaned over the barrier between the VIP area and the pool area. With a backward glance towards Piper, she tossed her black hair over her shoulder as she laughed at the trio of girls fawning over her. Alex pushed her black sunglasses atop her head to show off her green eyes that she knew women loved.

Piper tried to keep her eyes forward so as to not watch Alex's flirtations. When Piper had taken the contract to spin as a celebrity DJ at The Dinah, the couple had agreed that they would enjoy their time in Palm Springs at what was billed as the _Largest Girl Music Party in the World_. While Piper and Alex were both comfortable in their commitment to each other, Piper still felt a pang of jealousy as the women were falling over her hot girlfriend.

When Mariah Hanson had contacted her agent about The Dinah, Alex had done research on the party weekend. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt she had heard about the weeklong lesbian party in the small California desert town. But she had absolutely no idea how expansive it was nor on how many levels this exposure could catapult Piper to even larger fame than her release of the club mix on iTunes. She quickly convinced Piper to sign the contract.

At the event, the pair were put up in a pool view suite at the host hotel. Piper and Alex had also arranged for Nicky, Lorna, and Lisa to attend as well. While they had their own rooms, Piper and Alex's room had the best view so it was the place the five of them hung out the most when they weren't partying with the masses.

As a shadow fell over Piper's body, she shaded her eyes and squinted up. Nicky's bushy mop of hair was blocking her rays. "Hey Pipes. Isn't this great? Just think, when you spin here tonight, all the women will be screaming your name." Piper muttered a non-committal response. "Oh fuck." Piper followed Nicky's eyes and saw one of Alex's minions reach behind Alex to tug on her bikini string. "Ummm I think it's time for another drink." Nicky disappeared and left Piper staring at her girlfriend.

Alex was half-heartedly pulling away while another girl pulled her back and was whispering in her ear. She reached for Alex's drink, taking a swig as she pressed her lips against Alex's cheek. A distracted Alex was caught off guard as the first girl managed to untie her bikini strings, dropping Alex's top which caught on the barrier. The girl pulled out two pasties and slapped them over Alex's nipples and laughed as she and her crew sauntered off.

Alex gathered her suit top and went to lay back on her lounge chair next to Piper. "Wow! This place is intense. And they say that Sunday's pool party is even wilder." Alex motioned for another drink since one of her 'fans' had made off with hers. When Piper didn't respond, Alex looked at her and realized that Piper was pointedly ignoring her. "Pipes?"

Piper whipped her head towards Alex. "What the fuck was that Alex? Three woman had their hands all over you. You were eating it up. You didn't even try to stop them."

Alex was stunned at the vehemence dripping from Piper's voice. "Woah Piper. I thought we agreed to come here and have fun. Isn't this what Mariah said The Dinah was all about?"

"I did **not** agree to have women putting their hands all over my girlfriend. Hell Alex that one chick was fondling your breasts."

Alex tossed her head back as she laughed. "Maggie? Naw – she was just on pasty patrol."

Because Alex didn't seem to think that she had done anything wrong, Piper's jealousy was growing by the second. Alex gave her a few minutes then tried to talk to her again. "Piper…"

Piper glared at Alex and growled. "Leave me the hell alone Al. Just go do whatever you want to do. I just don't want to see it."

"You know what Piper. I'm not putting up with your little jealous temper tantrum. Green does **not** look good on you. I'm going to the room." Alex grabbed her bikini top and forced her way through the VIP crowed and ran up the flight of stairs leading to their suite.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

I was grinning as I took the steps two at a time. I knew once I left the pool area that I had to work fast. When Piper was in the shower earlier, almost everything had been put in place. But I still had to change clothes. I stripped from my bikini bottoms, stuffing them and the top I had in my hand when I trounced off into a drawer. I gingerly pulled the pasties from my nipples, wincing as my skin pulled slightly.

I heard the door slam against the security lock I had flipped over when I entered. "Open the fucking door Alex." Piper banged against the door, pushing it against the security lock as if it would open. "Damn it Alex, we need to talk about this. You know I have to spin later tonight. I don't want to do this – not here, not now. This was supposed to be a fun time." Of course, I didn't answer her. I knew my silence would just piss her off more. "Alex, I know you are in there. The door can't lock itself. Quit being a child."

One thing I hadn't planned on was how to get the security lock off and get back to my position. So I just shoved the door closed, hard, flipped the lock off the bolt and scurried back to where I wanted to stand. I could hear Piper cursing as she fumbled with the keycard again. The door flung open and Piper squinted into the dark suite. "Alex?" Piper took a cautious step in and closed the door. "Where are you?" Piper stood right inside the door for a moment, I suppose so her eyes could adjust to the dimness of the room.

I flipped on the song that had haunted me since the release party.

 _My guilty pleasure is inspiring my desire  
_ _Caught in a love affair with feminine iconic style  
_ _So fine; you got good taste  
_ _But I hate to see your pretty body going to waste_

 _Cuz I'm a freak for sexy lingerie  
_ _Wearing a teddy and a thong; the high strung lace  
_ _Sew on that garter, if you wanna make me go harder, Do  
_ _G strings and pumps, a sheer baby doll  
_ _Put it on; is it on, girl?_

I had wondered what Piper's reaction was going to be when she saw me, but I was not prepared for the shocked effect my outfit had on her. Piper stood there, staring at me, gawking. I had changed into something a bit more comfortable, if you could call it that. I wore a sheer red fishnet and lace teddy with a plunge front. Garters held up my black sheer stockings as my feet were tucked into 5-inch spiked red heels, bringing my height to a towering 6'3".

Taking one step forward, I said, "So Piper, remember at the release party when I said I would get you back for the lap dance?" Piper nodded. "Here's your punishment." I slapped my hand with a prop riding crop that I actually had no intention on using but thought it would be funny to include it in my outfit.

Piper stepped towards me and went to place her hands on my hips. I pushed the end of the crop against her chest, prodding her away from me. While Piper put on a good pout, she obeyed and waited for me to tell her what to do. I walked around her, looking her up and down as she eyed my outfit, licking her lips. I could see the wheels turning in her head at the possibilities.

I sat on the edge of the bed and made a show of bending down to undo the straps of my heels and kicking the shoes to the side. Laying back on the propped up pillows, I motioned to Piper with my finger for her to come to me. Piper's body immediately fell atop mine, skin smooth, hands touching me, tongue exploring mine. "Talk to me. Tell me, Piper." Piper was turned on and I could tell that my talking frustrated her since it interrupted our kisses.

"Tell you what Alex?" Her words were breathy.

"Tell me your fantasies." I let my raspy voice linger in her ear. I know how much she loves my voice. One day I was going to try to bring her to orgasm simply by talking to her. _Fuck_

Piper gulps then silence. I kiss her once more.

"Tell me. What do you envision? What do you want to do with me, for me to do with you? I want to know your dreams, your fantasies." I gently move her off of me, rolling her to her stomach. Reaching beneath her, caressing her breasts still protected by her bikini top. My hand slid across the cover-up she had slipped on as she left the pool area, gripping and massaging cloth along with flesh. As she turns her head to the side, I say more loudly, "Tell me." Turning her over to her back, I straddle her. Once again I say, "Tell me."

Again she answers, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me your fantasies."

A smile spreads across my face. Reaching for an item above her head, I whisper in her ear, "Do you like it when I talk to you? Do you want me to talk to you? Do you ache?" A shift in her body tells me her answer. Her eyes narrow, seeing the article I just revealed. "I'll tell you what I want to do to you; I'll tell you my dreams; I'll tell you my fantasies."

I begin to pull the soft ear muffs over her ears. Before they slide into place, I softly whisper into her ear. "Oh I'll tell you alright. Too bad you won't be able to hear me." The ear muffs pull snugly over her ears.

Silence.

Gasp.

She reaches down to touch my thigh, stroking, eyes glued on my smile. I firmly take her hand and move it up, above her head. Stretching my body full length on top hers, I push both of her elbows fully up, and then slid off her, away, willing her arms to stay where I placed them. The only contact between us is a small touch of my leg against hers. This time I stretch for my bag beneath the edge of the bed.

I pull soft mitts over her hands and loosely link them together above her head, extending her arms. Finally, she watches me smile one last time as I pull a blindfold snuggly over her eyes, ensuring that not even ambient light gets through.

Absence of sound… absence of touch… absence sight.

Silence.

Nothingness.

Sensory deprivation.

My fingers start to roam lightly - across her face, neck, shoulders, arms - working my way down her body. Tongue replaces fingers and reverses the path up to her lips. A gentle flick of my tongue against her open mouth allows her tongue to meet mine. I straddle her, hands on her arms, moving to her breasts, massaging and feeling her nipples harden beneath my touch. Opening her cover to reveal her chest, I breathe on her breasts, gently biting her nipples through her bikini.

Reaching beneath her, I pull the string to release the bow I had earlier tied myself and free her breasts to fill my mouth. Settling between her legs, my thigh against her crotch, I spend time giving attention to each naked breast as I always want to do, riding gently against her crotch the entire time. My clit throbs with each stroke. I want more. I drag her terry cloth cover to her shoulders. Using the quick release links on her bounds, I briefly release each arm to remove the cover and pull the bikini away. Her bottoms are quickly removed as well.

Nakedness… smooth skin… mine to do with as I please for the remainder of the afternoon. With one hand on her breast, I duck my head down to take a taste of her wetness. And she is certainly wet indeed. Her back arches, tempting me to take her. Spreading her wet lips with my other hand, I deftly suck her clit, drink in some of her moisture, then take the long journey back up her body allowing the wetness on my chin to be spread on her thighs and stomach. I can hear her moans. Too bad she can't.

Moving off of her again, completely away, she can only wonder what is coming next. I decide to let the anticipation build as I decide which part of her body I want to start on next. A large brush comes out from the bag next, soft paint brush, feathered out. Her breasts are not often released from their constraints as she spends much of her time in a sports bra when she spins at a club or works on defining her body. So this is where the brush starts. Gentle touches, stroking lightly, knowing her sense of touch is heightened even though she cannot feel me with her hands. I lead the brush up her body, then back down all the way to her toes. A slight shudder lets me know she definitely feels it.

I then trail the brush with my tongue as it traces a path up the insides of her legs – all over her body. Again, I slowly begin to lap at her crotch. The moisture is draining from her body unlike I have seen or felt before. Mmmmm she tastes so good. It is indeed torturous. Staying a bit longer this time provides me with some of my reward and heightens her excitement. "Yessssssssssss." Her whisper is slight, barely audible this time. Knowing her level of eagerness lets me know it is time to move on to the next task. As I move away, another noise is released from her mouth, almost a whimper, a moan.

As much as it pains me, I leave her body and she begins to try to free herself from her bindings. I reach up and slip the coupling binding her hands together to a small cord attached to the headboard, to keep her from moving her hands down. Her muffled pleas draw wetness out of my own body. Anticipation of the unknown is what brings the adrenaline, the desire closer and closer to the surface.

Now I am smiling for my own benefit. The excitement is building within me much as I know it is building within her. The next thing she feels is an ice cube tracing her breasts… nipples puckering, a sharp inhale of breath. Tracing around her breasts, a figure eight pattern, ice lightly touching her body in all of the places she likes for me to kiss. Coldness slowly slides around her body, settling on her crotch, melting as it mixes with the heat of the liquid still draining from her body.

Finally I cannot stand it any longer. I am going to cum myself if I do not take her. I plunge my tongue into her as I position myself between her legs, one arm hooked beneath her knee, the other laying across her stomach. Her hips buck up, allowing me to stretch my tongue deeper inside her. The smell, the feel, the taste is more than I can stand. Remembering what she has told me before ...higher, harder, faster... I take control of her clit. Licking, sucking, working with my tongue as fast and hard as I imagine it can go.

She cannot hear me nor can she hear herself. But I can hear her and how sweet she sounds. She moans, writhes beneath my arm which is holding her hips down. Her breath comes hard and rapid. Then she releases all control into my mouth as she screams in pleasure, her bounding orgasms as both of our rewards. As I greedily take it all in, drinking in the moisture, I can do is smile.

Then stillness. My face rests on her crotch and arm across her stomach until her quivering slows. I reach up, free the ear muffs from her ears, release her hands and pull the blindfold from her eyes. I crawl into her arms. We lay there in silence until her breathing slows.

As excited as I was, as wet as I was, I was relaxed at the same time. I must have drifted off because the next thing I felt was a blindfold being pulled over my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Well ten is a nice round number, don't you think? I think it truly is time to retire DJ Pipes and to let her get on with her life. These particular characters have provided a great deal of amusement and fun. I have loved writing them as well as reading your responses to them. I'm sure I can't move away from the world of one-shot smuts though. ~wink~**

* * *

 **By the way, The Dinah is an incredible experience, one that every lesbian should experience. It's traditionally held in conjunction with the Dinah Shore golf tournament around Easter weekend in sunny Palm Springs, California. Whether you are single or partnered, it is a blast to be around hundreds if not thousands of lesbians all doing their thing and baring their skin in the desert sun. The events and the music are second to none.**


End file.
